


In The Thick of It

by meat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (but he wants them), Bondage, Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Consentacles, Eggs, Enthusiastic Consent, Monsters, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: Stories of an expedition to an organic star system have reached the Lost Light, and Skids decides to meet the locals for himself. What's meant to be a brief excursion turns into all but an obsession for the ship's resident pragmatist, and soon enough, Skids finds himself in a verystickysituation.





	1. SFW

Convincing Rodimus to let Skids- and  _ only _ Skids- off of the ship for a 'diplomacy mission' had been the easy part. Ultra Magnus had taken a bit more convincing, but Rodimus had vouched for him (which effectively guaranteed Drift's support, as well), and so it turned out that the most difficult step in the process of getting to Ichneumon-5 was actually walking off of the damn ship.

"Hit me again, Swerve."

Skids knocked back yet another drink, the neon blue beginning to stain his mouth. Swerve plopped down the next drink unceremoniously, having been standing in wait for a few seconds already. He didn’t make a habit out of bingeing like this, or at least, not without a sufficient party of mechs surrounding him to make him feel less pathetic for it; Swerve was eager to point this fact out.

“Not used to seeing you like this, buddy,” Swerve leaned his elbows onto the bar, supporting his chin in both upturned hands. “You know, if you really  _ are _ about to go on a secret spy mission, you should tell me now.”

“Where did you hear that?”

It was absurd enough to make Skids hesitate for a moment before taking another sip, giving him enough time to become acutely aware of his ‘bluestache’. He blanched, searching for an oil rag to wipe his face off with, and Swerve produced one from his subspace.

Swerve smirked as he handed over the rag, “Oh, just heard it on the grapevine.”

That was absolutely code for ‘he made it up sometime earlier that day, and had already spread the rumor to everyone on the ship by now’. Skids took the rag, but focused on finishing this drink before wiping off his face. He had his story memorized by now, but he was still thankful for the flush of energon on his face to hide his blush as he recalled it,

“I wish it were that exciting. I’ve got a message from an old comrade,  _ old _ , old comrade. I wish I remembered enough to tell you more about him, hah!” Skids paused in his story meaningfully, sitting back with a smile. “He told me that the people of the Scape System specifically requested me on Ichneumon-5. It’s a diplomacy thing- and not a mission.”

Well, he hadn’t completely bungled the story. Swerve’s smirk grew wider as he took back the rag from Skids.

“Yeah, I’m sure your friend hit you up right as we heard about Scape here for the first time. You lecher, you.”

“What!?” Skids slammed his hands on the bar in front of him, much more forceful- and much more attention-drawing- than he had intended. He hissed his next words, “ _ How did you know _ !?”

Swerve chuckled knowingly, walking away from behind the bar to tend to his startled customers. As he passed Skids on the way around, he leaned in to whisper in Skids’s audial: “You should get that treasure before Trailbreaker finds out. He’s got a tab in here that he owes me, and I know he’ll try to find it as soon as rumor hits him.”

Treasure? Skids gave Swerve a quick smile, then a sort of ‘you’ve got it’ saluting gesture. He had no idea what the minibot was talking about, but if  _ that _ was what the crew thought was on Ichneumon-5, Skids could live with that.

Filled anew with more-than-liquid confidence, Skids sauntered out of the bar, heading his way to the docks as the clock ticked down closer to their arrival in the system.

________________

Unexpected asteroid turbulence delayed the Lost Light’s arrival by, miraculously,  _ just _ enough time for Skids to start to feel hungover. It couldn’t have been more than an hour or two, but those sugary drinks ran through him like a freight train, leaving him with none of the buzz and all of the awful aftertaste.

In the middle of taking a sip from one of the wall fountains just outside of the docks, Skids felt the ship lurch, followed by the telltale crackling of the intercom.

**_\-- Skids, please report to Exit Dock 15! Repeat, Skids, Exit Dock 15! --_ **

Rodimus audibly fumbled with the intercom’s handle, and Skids was able to hear a mumbled ‘where is that fragg-’ before it was fully turned off again. He sighed, running his hands down his face. Was this the moment that set the mood of the trip? Could he expect dozens of missed comms from Rodimus when came back on, or, Primus forbid, hundreds of comms from  _ Magnus _ ?

Skids walked somewhat leisurely back to where he needed to be, though still with a sense of purpose; he’d have transformed to make the trip go by quicker, but he wanted to conserve that energy for when he actually needed it.

“There you are!” Rodimus’s arms were crossed, and he tapped his foot impatiently as Skids approached.

The ship had landed, and the dock was open, with a thin, staircase-style ramp unfurled to the ground below. It was only wide enough to support a single person at a time, and looked as though it hadn’t been used anytime recently. Realizing that he was intentionally focusing on all of the wrong things, Skids turned his gaze to the world that the ramp had touched on, and all of its organic glory.

“Were they supposed to be waiting for you?”

Drift’s words, combined with his hand on Skids’s shoulder, nearly sent Skids flying down the stairs face first. Skids spun around, beaming nervously.

“Oh! No, I’m to meet them deeper in. I’ll send you all a message when I’ve arrived, but the signal strength-”

Rodimus pried Drift’s hand off of Skids’s shoulder, and in the same move, started to physically move Skids towards the stairs.

“-Isn’t very strong, we know, yes. Magnus isn’t happy with me for missing schedule on the landing here, so we need you to go, like, an hour ago.”

“Rodimus, please. You can’t rush diplomacy.”

Skids didn’t want to stick around to hear more bickering between Rodimus and Drift, especially if it was going to escalate- which, apparently, it had, as Skids heard shouting when he was only a third of the way down the steps. He ran down the rest of them, then shouted up as he reached the ground:

“Alright, pull it up! You know when you get me!”

Two voices above him called out in unison,

“Be safe!”

“Be here on time!”

With that, the ramp was retracted back into the ship, and as Skids watched his leaders’ figures disappear from view, he fully turned his attention to the world around him.

All of the planets in the Scape System were classified as either Tropical or Subtropical, with only one planet having another biome- a desert, on the large but uninhabitable Syzecteus-12. Organic life sprouted on nearly every planet in the system but Ichneumon-5 was the nexus of biodiversity, expressed currently in the flitting gnats around Skids’s helm and in the soft and springy fern-like plants currently beneath his feet.

The lush, green clearing that he stood in seemed to taper off at all directions into thick wilderness, with trees and large, jagged rocks blocking his view of any real horizon; in a different scenario, he might have felt like prey.

Skids waited for the Lost Light’s departure before transforming, zipping through the clearing beneath a sea of insectoids startled by the ship. There would come a time when the terrain became impassable, deeper in the woods, and he would have to rest before continuing the rest of his journey on foot. But, as Skids continued to zoom right past the treeline, he felt dedicated to enjoy the trip while he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I promise the porn is coming right after I sleep.


	2. NSFW

As it turned out, Ichneumon-5 got  _ hot _ . Most inhabited organic planets were still considerably cooler than Cybertron in its glory days- machines did tend to be able to process heat better- but Ichenumon-5 seemed to be an outlier.

Skids wiped sweat off of his brow. His optics were slow to adjust to the sunlight beating down into them, and Skids instead took a moment to stretch. The heat had apparently kept Skids lulled into a comfortable sleep, as his internal clock read out a full six hours past when he had intended to wake up. He blinked the last vestiges of sleep out of his optics before taking off on foot.

The people of Ichneumon-5 were...well, calling them ‘people’ made Skids feel strange. Cybertronian script was unable to convey their proper name, and so Skids had taken to just calling them ‘the purple ones’ in his thoughts. He’d try not to say that out loud, of course, but the aforementioned translation errors might have made that difficult. They didn’t get many visitors on Ichneumon-5, not having either a significant enough political or resourceful impact on the galaxy to draw much attention.

It was the perfect place, Skids thought, to not have to worry about anyone he knew seeing him.

As Skids mulled over the ethical implications of his burgeoning fetish for the race, he had come to a physical predicament, as well as a mental one. Before Skids lay a massive, luscious jungle, somehow even more teeming with life than the woods behind him; it matched the description of where he was to meet the ‘purple dudes’, albeit with the addition of a  _ massive, impassable cliff _ .

“Huh.”

Skids thought out loud, pacing at the rocky edge. He set his hands on his hips as he looked down- and down, and down, and down some more. The rock was too slick with mist to climb down, even with...ok, no, he’d have to try that.

With a somewhat pathetic  **_doink!_ ** echoing beneath him, Skids’s grappling hook failed to take hold of the rock surface. Skids struggled to grab it as it slid, realizing only too late just how absolutely stupid the move had been. With a yelp echoing after the still-resonating sound of the grappling hook, Skids tripped off of the cliff, angled too far away from the wall to even try to slow himself down. The trees beneath him were so far away that attempting to hook on might actually have been  _ worse _ than simply free falling, and so Skids- not like he had a choice- plummeted down helplessly.

He always tried not to panic in stressful situations, but it was too much. Skids’s optics offlined, as he felt himself tipping backwards- maybe he had imagined it? He didn’t have time to figure that out, as his processor rebooted, sending him into forced shutdown.

**\-- UPDATING 45% --**

**\-- UPDATING 46% --**

**\-- UPDATING 53% --**

**\-- LOADING --**

Skids blinked.

There was no better way to describe how he felt than merely ‘heavy’. Skids rubbed his forehead, groaning. It felt like he had just downloaded an entire codex worth of thoughts in an instant- it was likely from the reboot, he thought. He wasn’t sure what he would be downloading that would be so large, especially here, but the location was just as reassuring as it was frightening.

Skids grinned to himself at that.  _ At least I know it’s not malware _ .

Then came the issue of actually figuring out where he was, as his senses began to cooperate with him once more. Skids felt around him, counting as he did so- ten fingers, two hands, two feet, all of the necessary limbs that he needed to function. As Skids became more aware of his system processes, though, he couldn’t help but retch. 

A cloyingly sweet smell surrounded, and an almost syrup-like residue covering everything around him. It stuck to every part of his body, dripping off in places where it had accumulated. Skids looked around more frantically, seeing that he had apparently fallen into a small, plant-filled clearing in the rocks- and that it was  _ pulsating _ . Skids gasped and pulled back his hands, but he wasn’t quite fast enough.

“You were set for quite the fall.”

The voice had a sound unlike any he’d ever heard before. It was a language his system struggled to recognize, with the lag in translation allowing Skids to take in just how bizarre it was. It was almost like a wet scratching noise, less like a throaty larynx and more like a stick being moved through mud. Skids cleared his own throat before replying in no particular direction,

“And to whom do I owe the pleasure of my survival?”

It came out a bit sharper than he had intended, and he couldn’t help but cringe- it had sounded funnier in his head. As Skids focused more on the area around him, he realized that only certain parts of the clearing were pulsating- masses of vines, large fan-leafed plants, and rather rubbery-looking trees. They were a brilliant color, a swirling of neon blue, yellow, and purple against the stagnant green and orange plants otherwise surrounding him. There was no actual ground in sight, the clearing completely covered in plants.

Skids’s processor struggled to cope with the noise that came next, and there was a pause between the actual ‘speech’ and the translation.

“Names are a newer concept for this world. Some may call us Koino, although there is no need for you to speak our ‘name’. We do hope that you don’t mind us looking in, Skids- we’d only like to get to know you better.”

A vine slithered across Skids’s foot, snapping him back to reality. He had felt a sensation not unlike warm oil filling his mind, but it had been...welcome. He had felt no urge to fight it, but not because he was being influenced to believe so- no, he had felt truly comfortable. Skids smiled.

“Mind-reader, huh?”

The scratching sound seemed less menacing, this time.

“You could call it that. We have been waiting for you,” Skids felt a tensing in his chest, as his mind was further pried open. “And it seems that we are  _ both _ eager to meet.”

_ This is going too fast. _ The thought had no sooner left Skids’s mind than the vine receded and laid still, and the pulsating grew a bit gentler. Skids looked around, frowning instinctually.

“We have been waiting, Skids. All of us have. I came ready for this, and I assure you that I am fully prepared, should you wish to continue. If not, I may withdraw myself, and you may meet the others.”

_ I would feel more comfortable if I knew what you actually looked like. _

The ground shook, and Skids was upturned. He wasn’t quite thrown, no, it had more care than that- but the word still came to mind for him, and the stroking of a vine at his foot once again seemed to acknowledge that. He was shifted off of the mass of plants, falling flat on his back into a bed of ferns. The wondrously colored plants around him receded, and he felt the warmth leave his mind- and then, all at once, he felt it return.

Skids would hesitate to call it a face, but his mind- no, another mind  _ in _ his mind- told him that it was one. Dripping more of that syrupy fluid, a bulbous mass of plant matter about the size of Skids’s torso loomed over his face. There was a mouth not unlike that of a Venus Flytrap, with the rest of the mass lacking anything else indicative of a face. The ‘skin’ was roughly textured, yet rubbery like a plant’s stalk. From the mass descended what amounted to an actual stalk, but from there, Skids grew overwhelmed.

“Please do not let my size intimidate you, Skids. Let your excitement win out.”

Skids swallowed hard, and continued scanning over the monster- Koino, he remembered, but it didn’t feel quite right. From its stalk, its body expanded out into a massive, weaving network of rubbery tendrils, ranging from the slenderest of vines to the thickest of tree trunks. Skids could see how some of them had apparently been pulled from the ground, used intermittently as roots, but the syrupy liquid was beginning to wash off any of the dirt left on its body. It- yes, in Skids’s head, he felt that that was right.

The smile returned to Skids’s face, and the monster moved once more, taking Skids with it. Skids thought again, quickly, and the monster slowed.

“Thanks, uh...I just want to be able to talk, too.”

“Understandable. The presence in your mind has been reduced, so that you may verbally direct this interaction.”

Skids cleared his throat, as the monster lowered him back down to the ground. Its tendrils were cradling him from underneath, not even quite suggestive, and yet the sensation was beginning to grow overwhelming.

“Can you...Do you how I feel?”

The reply, this time, was almost instantaneous.

“Yes. Your more basic thoughts are still on display.”

His optics offlined, but this time, he did so purposely. It was all so overwhelming, but as he couldn’t stop his thoughts, Skids felt the tendrils starting to encircle his legs. He wanted it, and the monster knew that he wanted it. Skids was  _ begging for it _ , mentally, but at the same time, he felt hot and nauseous. The smell, the sensations, the speed at which they were moving- it was all overwhelming.

“This interaction will cease as you speak for it to, or it may continue as you speak for it to, rather. Your response is awaited.”

A vine flicked flirtatiously at his thigh, but then settled down. These things- this thing?- were more monstrous than Skids had imagined, but he still wanted it. He struggled to understand if that was what was affecting him so much, the fact that it was so completely, totally alien, save for the ‘mouth’ on its ‘face’. He knew that there were likely many factors at play, but that ultimately, he felt that he still wanted what he came there for: To get rawed by an alien tentacle monster.

“I want you to- uh. Copulate…?” Skids’s mind told him to relax, and so he did. He cleared his throat again, this time clearing it into a tightened fist. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to look into my mind, and uh- see what I want there, and I want that. Is that alright?”

A splendid warmth filled Skids’s mind. The reply came from within him, still a foreign sound, but this time even more comforting:  **Yes** . With them both in agreement, they could continue as they so desperately wanted to, and they did- with gusto. Mental tendrils dug into the recesses of Skids’s thoughts as he focused on what he wanted to be done to him, why he had come there, what exactly he had heard about Ichneumon-5 and Koino to make him risk it all to come there; physical tendrils wrapped around Skids’s legs, and he moaned.

The syrupy substance was beginning to feel comforting, too, as it coated along Skids’s inner thighs and began to slick up against his quickly-warming panel. His arms were restrained, just as he had pictured in his fantasy- and yes, he reassured the little bit of doubt in his head, he absolutely wanted it. Skids was pulled backwards and tilted, so that the energon rushed away from his legs and into his head.

“Are you gonna-”

Skids cut himself off with a yelp. His panels were pried open by a vine, stinging wonderfully as it happened; again, he reassured the worrying voice, he wanted  _ more _ . The illusion of being taken, whether he liked it or not, could not have been further than what was actually happening- and yet Skids felt himself shudder as a lubricated tentacle began to play with his valve, slicking up and down its length.

His spike began to slide out, itself already dripping with lubricant, as well, but Skids knew that that wasn’t why they were here. The vine slid across his spike’s dip before delving down, the thinnest part of its tip focusing instead on the sensitive node at the top of his valve. Skids’s eyes flashed light as he hit his first overload almost immediately, but he was filled with too much energy to even relax for a moment, afterwards- and how could he, with another vine pushing into his valve?

Moaning in the purest form of pleasure, Skids was penetrated, in more ways than one as his opened mouth was also filled. There was no risk to him from having his throat completely filled up with a slightly too-thick vine, and so it was able to slide down his gullet without a single worried thought, until it finally reached what it felt was a sufficient distance in.

The pulsating grew again, and Skids knew what was coming- well, for one, him. He smiled at his own joke as best as he could, before blissing out again with the tentacles vibrating inside of him. This time, though, Skids teared up as he recuperated from his orgasm; the tentacles in either end of him had begun to swell, and the sheer size of the orbs that it was attempting to force into him were making his body ache.

_ I can’t do it _ , Skids thought, before feeling it disappear. The creature had dissipated his worries like a warm hug, though he wasn’t exactly thinking of hugging as it pressed more orbs up and into his tanks. In his mouth, the creature pumped in a more concentrated form of its syrup, something that would help to fertilize them in Skids’s body, in the absence of organic sperm to otherwise do the job.

Skids came again, and again, and yet more again, but the creature didn’t stop. Skids didn’t want it to, begging mentally for more until the monster truly had finished its part with him, and Skids was gently lifted back down to the ground.

He was too full to think in coherent sentences- in coherent  _ thoughts _ , even- and yet the creature still seemed to understand what he wanted.

“You will make an excellent incubator for our young.”

Skids smiled, a bit of syrup dribbling out of his mouth. He looked down at his abdomen to see it swollen to a gargantuan proportion, completely and utterly filled with the young of this monstrous race. He was spent up, too overwhelmed to even think the words ‘thank you’, and he offlined yet again into the embrace of the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya there'd be porn. (The download that Skids receives is a massive file of language information for the monster's race, so that Skids can understand what it's saying.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
